


The Grey

by brunetteandblond



Series: Dazzling Chaos [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is a Good Step-Devil, Married Deckerstar, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: “I found one. I-I found one. Chloe I… my hair.”Chloe scoured his head until she found what he had seen. A grey hair. Something so minuscule and yet… so powerful. Though it is a small and insignificant thing to almost anyone else. Well, maybe not insignificant. Humans were prone to finding signs of aging and the foreboding warning of what comes with age. Death. Almost all people fear it, so the sign of a grey hair meant inching closer to the due date.Or the one where Lucifer finds a grey hair and realizes he isn't immortal anymore.





	The Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series, but can definitely be read alone. 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on tumblr @sad-boi-lucifer or send me prompts to write!

Trixie yawned and rubbed her eyes when she walked out of her bedroom and headed for the kitchen, smelling the freshly made coffee and perfectly sizzled bacon. There were years when she was used to making herself toast or cereal every morning, but since Lucifer moved in, she was prepared to sit at the island and expect a platter of eggs, pancakes, or french toast already on a plate. She was spoiled, she knew. 

Lucifer was humming something that Trixie didn’t recognize, but she thought it was sweet. She picked up her silverware and started digging into her food. He heard her and swiveled around, holding a carton of orange juice. Grinning, he poured her a cup and the cup next to her. He always made her mom food, too. 

“Good morning, Beatrice,” Lucifer greeted and placed his ‘Kiss the Devil’ apron that Trixie had made him a few years previously on a small hook. Underneath was a plain t-shirt and sweatpants that Chloe had bought him for Christmas for what she called ‘lazy days’. “What are your plans for school today? That wanker of a project partner of yours better assist you today or he’ll feel the wrath of--” 

“The Devil, yes, Lucifer. I know,” Trixie added with an eye roll that made him smirk. 

“I was going to say the wrath of a step-father, but sure, my child. Let’s go with what you said. Quite more dramatic. Flair is always more desirable.” 

Trixie grinned, causing him to smile in response. 

Chloe came into the kitchen, wrapped her arms around her husband, and said, “I think what Lucifer’s trying to say is that you should talk to your teacher if he continues to goof off. You’ve worked so hard on this project, monkey. He doesn’t deserve to get the same credit as you.” 

“That too,” Lucifer added with a wink, causing Trixie to giggle. “And now I must put on clothes to maintain my charming reputation. Who knew these clothes could be so comfortable?” 

Trixie and her mom shared an exasperated sigh as he walked away to shower and get changed before they all went in the public. In the meantime, Chloe and her daughter ate breakfast and discussed what to have for dinner. They were interrupted when they heard a shriek coming from the bathroom. 

Worried that something was wrong with Lucifer (or in Chloe’s case, worried that he went full Devil) they ran over to see what happened. They found him staring at himself in the mirror, staring at his own hair. 

“Luci--” 

“Dearie me…” He interrupted and then slowly turned to his family. “I found one. I-I found one. Chloe I… my hair.” 

She scoured his head until she found what he had seen. A grey hair. Something so minuscule and yet… so powerful. Though it is a small and insignificant thing to almost anyone else. Well, maybe not  _ insignificant _ . Humans were prone to finding signs of aging and the foreboding warning of what comes with age. Death. Almost all people fear it, so the sign of a grey hair meant inching closer to the due date. 

Chloe could only imagine how that must have felt to a previously immortal being. Lucifer had come out of Hell with the news of a realization. If everything that Amenadiel said was, in fact, true, like he had believed it to be, he was the captain of his own fate and choices. And he chose his Detective, even if it meant giving up everything else. 

Being with her meant that he was constantly vulnerable. Constantly mortal. Constantly human. Which meant aging and the fear of dying. 

She touched his slightly more disheveled beard and waited for a reaction. She imagined chaos and screaming; the inevitable midlife crisis that would certainly consist of wasting money and running away from responsibilities. Chloe wouldn’t have even been surprised if he wanted to run away from all of it. Who would choose a boring, domestic life over power and immortality? 

“I think it looks cool,” Trixie commented, not noticing her mom’s sudden silence and Lucifer’s shaking. “Mommy gets them all the time. It’s natural, right?” 

Natural. It  _ wasn’t _ natural for Lucifer before this. He had felt invincible and forever young. This was a wake-up call. And yet somehow… the idea of growing old wasn’t as scary as he had thought it would be. 

“Throughout the millennia, all I have ever wanted was to feel the intimacy life offers. I spent my time on earth doing certain things for pleasure, things the spawn will never do, in hope to find that meaning. I found it a few years ago. With your dear mum, Beatrice. And I have felt intimacy and vulnerability. And if its cost is grey hair, wrinkles, a limp, and eventually my life, well then, I’ll die a happy Devil.” 

“A happy  _ man _ ,” Chloe corrected and kissed his cheek lovingly, feeling the movement on his cheek as his lips curled into a smile as she did so. “In many,  _ many _ , years. We’re hoping to keep you around for as long as we can. Right, monkey?” 

Trixie beamed at her mother’s husband and nodded passionately before wrapping her arms around him suddenly, causing him to make a sound that resembled “oof.”

“Family’s forever, Lucifer," Trixie promised him as he settled into her embrace. “And grey hair can be  _ really  _ cool. Like Tan France’s!” 

Lucifer snorted and said, “Tan France is a masterpiece, offspring. Not many humans have his intrepid sense of style and physique. As perfect as I am, Tanny has a Devil beat. I would call him dad’s perfect creation, but free will and all that. Dad has nothing to do with how people on this planet turn out. Which is good for Tan.” 

“Wait, Lucifer…” Chloe began, trying to rewind the conversation. “Do you  _ know  _ Tan France? Like, know him, know him?” 

Lucifer looked at her like she was crazy. “Of course, Detective! I’m a Devil of my word. LUX is a popular establishment, remember. Half the clothes in our closet were suggestions made by him you know.” 

“Hmmm…” Chloe muttered, unsure if he was exaggerating slightly. She knew she’d have to ask Maze later. “Well, how about you put on some of those Tan France clothes so that we’re not late dropping Trixie off.” 

He nodded as his two girls left him alone in the bathroom and he continued to get ready. He checked the mirror once more after he was showered and dressed and looked at the little hair. It suited him well, he thought. 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Chloe asked him once they dropped their daughter off at school. “Because you don’t have to be. I don’t think  _ I  _ was okay when I found my first one.” 

“You need not worry, Detective,” Lucifer promised her with a charming smile. “As long as you continue loving me when I can no longer control my bladder or eat with my real teeth, I will be alright.” 

She grinned and nodded. “Of course, Lucifer. Me and you, we’re a forever thing. Just like Trixie said. Besides, by then I’ll be old and crotchety too.” 

“You’ll be just as beautiful, my wife,” He whispered and kissed her gently. “That will never change.” 

“You think we’ll still be solving crimes then?” 

A laugh fluttered out of his magical mouth and he answered, “Always, darling. We’ll be catching the bad guys on our little scooters.” 

She smiled that smile that he fell in love with and talked about how much more Lucifer and Dan would bicker as old men. He watched her closely, listening intently, knowing that he’d do anything to listen to her voice for the rest of his life and grow old with Chloe Decker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if possible!


End file.
